VGCW/2013-04-22
__TOC__ 'Intro' The show starts with Security Guard B finding Poison backstage. Seems like he was looking for her since the authenticity of Baz McMahon's testing is in doubt. Poison takes him to somewhere...isolated. '"Valentine's Day Massacre" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results The two Valentines (no relation) squared off to start the night. Jill got the early advantage, getting damage on her similarly named foe, but the fight would get outside, where Ivy started using a lot of whips, true to her ways. With that, it was a match once more as Ivy and Jill fought it out. But Jill wouldn't let her good start go to waste, slicing Ivy with the Sandwich Cutter and getting the first fall. A couple minutes later Ivy started to put the pieces together, finally getting some nice offense in, culminating in a match-tying pinfall. The ladies fought bravely to try to take the match, but after countering Jill's attempts, Ivy was able to knock Jill out for the final count and take the win. Other Plot Bryn McMahon asks Security Guard B about checking out Poison. While he doesn't give a clear answer, he seems scarred for life. Bryn moves on to the history buff he wants to check the artifact and requests that SGB bring her straight to the office...after washing his hands, of course. '"Mommy Issues" Inferno Match' Matchup Winner Results We here at VGCW pride ourselves on wholesome battles, which is why we're having a mother fight her own daughter in a match where one of them must burn the other alive. It was pretty even throughout, but it seems Kitana got a lucky break, able to get her mother on the mat long enough to roll her through the flames to win. Other Plot Bryn McMahon's office again, and SGB has the history expert in tow, Mavis Beacon! Despite her prowess for teaching typing, she's actually got a history background as well it seems. Mavis asks to see the artifact, so Bryn tells SGB to lead the way. '"Pixelated Curves" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results The curvy ladies went at it, getting back and forth in the beginning. The war waged outside, as Bayonetta stripped Table-san. But when Bayonetta tried to put her exploring enemy through, Lara countered with a swift DDT to break through! Despite the setback, Bayonetta got back on track, nailing her opponent with a powerbomb and a stalling piledriver, leaving Lara out for the count. Other Plot SGB reports in to Bryn, and the artifact has been stolen! He heads off to hunt it down. '"KUWABARA, KUWABARA" Iron Submission Match' Matchup Winner Results A full twenty minutes of submissions only here, and Lightning was able to score 2 tapouts in the first 8 minutes. Boss came closer with a submission to make it 2-1, but Lightning extended back to a 2-fall lead making it 3-1. Boss again closed the gap to get to 3-2, but things became undone from here. Lightning controlled Boss for most of the last half, gaining another 3 tapouts, resulting in a 6-2 win. Other Plot Bryn barges into Lara Croft's room, and luckily she was wearing clothes. He immediately accuses her of stealing the artifact and demands it back, otherwise he'll fire her. Lara pleads her case, bringing up the lack of competence by Bryn's guards and also uses her match as an alibi. Bryn, flabbergasted that he was wrong, shows some amazing tact in his response to Lara as he looks for the real culprit. '"Americlap Pride" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results The Americans and Brits were at war once again in this battle over the Atlantic. Cammy came in with confidence, showing the newcomer how it's done, but once Tina had a few moments to get settled in her new role, she really shined. After pouring on the damage on the Killer Bee, including a trip through Table-san, Tina emerged from her first match with a win to go with it. '"Two-Winged Angel" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results The whole match was basically a struggle for control, neither woman able to really take over the battle. The two teased heading outside of the cell, even breaking it, but they didn't stray far from the ring. Tifa ended it with a superkick and the three-count to beat her fellow franchisee. Other Plot Bryn McMahon is in the ring backed by Security Guard B and Mavis Beacon, threatening to keep the show running until the culprit who stole his artifact is found. It doesn't take long for him to get an answer as the original Android 18 emerges, claiming "she" was responsible... Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Inferno Category:Last Man Standing Category:Iron Man Category:Submission Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Hell in a Cell